1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a carrying case having a pair of opposed cover portions hinged to a central spine portion which is provided with a quick release retainer for supporting a folio assembly which may be interchanged in whole or in part with other folio assemblies.
2. Background Art
There are many applications for carrying cases, sometimes referred to generally as briefcases or attache cases, wherein it is desirable to be able to support a plurality of folios, flexible leaves or pages within the case and adapted such that, when the case is opened, the pages or foilos may be turned for viewing each one individually. As a practical matter, most easily carriable cases are designed to accommodate only a relatively limited number of folio pages and, accordingly, it is often necessary to interchange the material in the case with alternate materials or samples. For example, a commercial artist, model or sales representative may wish to have one folio illustrating samples and/or photographs representing a particular specialty when calling on a particular client and then be able to interchange the folio assembly with a second or alternate folio assembly when calling on a client interested in material of a different subject matter. Understandably, it is time consuming and inconvenient to remove material from one set of folios or jackets and replace it with material of a different subject matter. Accordingly, there has been a need to provide a carrying case having a folio assembly which may be interchanged easily and rapidly with a separate folio assembly so that the carrying case itself may be used for various purposes and for carrying various sets of materials.